


Late

by 1545011



Category: d'Artagnan Romances (Three Musketeers Series) - All Media Types
Genre: Cheating, Cuck, Cum Inflation, Dick shame, Dominant, Humiliation, Kinda, M/M, Masturbation, Pee, Piss, Sadism, Size Humiliation, Small Penis, Submissive, Threesome, big dick, excessive cum, huge cock, hyper, hyper cock, i think so, lol, size comparison, small penis humiliation, sph
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-28 09:05:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18753277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1545011/pseuds/1545011
Summary: d'artagnan decided yesterday that he would rather fuck rochefort than go on his date with constance, despite wanting her for months he throws away his chance for one night.or does he?d'artagnan learns his lesson in lateness accordingly.feedback appreciated guys i always want to hear what you think :D please let me know what you need to see next <3





	Late

The brunet was awoken by the fast rapping of fingers on his door. There was no explanation or introduction from the culprit on the other side.  
Flooding back to him was the memories of last night; It shocked him and was further accentuated with another series of hard knocks coming from the other side of his door which brought him to bolt upright.   
Previously, the stranger he met weeks ago ravaged him once more after D’Artagnan had picked a fight with him in the market and in defeat the brunet had to lead the man back to his apartment.   
Now, he knew his name was Rochefort but knew nothing else about him aside from his cruel capacity and tedious appreciation for politeness.  
Still, the aftermath of their second encounter left him reeling. Even now as he stumbled about trying to find his nighttime shift, he could feel his legs caked with drying cum from Rochefort’s last load which had spilled out of him notwithstanding the nearly unbearable fullness of his stomach which stretched now taut as it was completely bloated with the older man’s sperm.  
“Here! I am awake!” D’Artagnan answered deftly, pulling on his nighttime shift to at least cover himself whilst he went to greet his visitor.  
It maybe only half occurred to the young man now that Rochefort was absent from view, but the thought did not stay in his head long enough for the young gascon to have formulated anything upon it; You could say that this is wholly indicative of the brunet’s character.  
He flung open the door before remembering the state of his nighttime shift, which had a new bright yellow stain among the near three dozen stains layered beneath it. He closed it part way before turning his attention back to his visitor.  
In doing so, he felt the vigor drain from his body completely. Midway through his motion and as their eyes met D’Artagnan’s expression fell as it was the girl he had started seeing standing before him.  
There could not have been a worse time for her to appear. If D’Artagnan had regained any of his vigor he would be presently kicking himself now, but ever since his defeat at the end of Rochefort’s rapier he felt like he was losing control of his personality as he shifted more and more into the silhouette of a passive and immature boy; Thus he remained sheepishly staring at her as she stood concerned at his door.   
Inwardly, he thought to himself. ‘What is wrong with me? How could I forget? She is most important, I can’t believe I made time for Rochefort instead. What is wrong with me? He is ruining my life! Being with that man is the opposite of what I should be doing!’ He cringed at the thoughts before the woman interrupted his embarrassed stupor.   
“D’Artagnan. I knew there was something wrong. Something terrible must have happened,” Constance wrung her hands. “For you to forget our date… It looked like something happened to you.” She made reference to the haphazard state of him post-fuck with Rochefort.  
Indeed, the gascon looked unkempt and dirty after the fact. On the upside, her generous nature and kind eyes laid benefit to the brunet as it seemed she believed that he was the victim of some assault was true, and not the fact that D’Artagnan hooked up with Rochefort and had become so enamoured with him that he forgot her completely.  
After all, he felt like it was an honest mistake. D’Artagnan often forgot dates and became consumed in quarrells, so how was this different?  
Constance was a few years older than D’Artagnan, and had the auspicious occupation presently of being at the service of the Queen. And despite their schedules hardly meeting, their relationship had steadily and with much effort bumbled along with mutual attraction. She had long and neat blonde hair and her face was of fair color and rounded shape. Her eyes which were green were also patient and although you couldn’t identify it nor explain why, they seemed like they were wise in some sense of the word. Upon seeing her, she had consumed the gascon’s thoughts and ambitions.   
Now, she was dressed in a light green kirtle which matched her eyes.  
“Th-That’s it…” He at last responded. “I had something happen, is all. I can get ready for our date right now.” The gascon couldn’t help but perk up in the presence of Constance.   
‘Surely, this should help me get everything on track. Rochefort cannot compare to her.’ He affirmed himself internally.   
He didn’t think of it again, and opened the door further to invite her inside. Instead, the ghastly scent of urine, sperm, and the musk of the older man’s lingering penis wafted to her. Near immediately she recoiled from it, and luckily for the man she had shut her eyes and could not see that he was the source of the pee as evident on his shift.   
“I’m sorry! I said, l-like I had said I mean…” He stumbled over himself trying to find something to explain away the smell. “Something happened.”   
“No, it is fine.” She coughed, and covered her mouth and nose with her collar as she stepped inside, opening her eyes once more.   
Whatever, it was well apparent now. D’Artagnan shut the door behind her and let his shame overcome him once more; However, this time it was worse since the gascon had genuine feelings for Constance and her decision to end it with him upon seeing him in this very state would crush him very likely.  
Rochefort had returned, he was merely on the balcony when D’Artagnan had awoken, and presently stood next to his lone window clad once more in his expensive doublet.  
“Monsieur, you did not tell me you had a girlfriend.” He smiled, taken with his tone you could imply that he was impressed with D’Artagnan.  
For a second time he froze upon the awareness of his first guest’s presence.   
“Why, hello.” Constance began to exchange pleasantries with Rochefort.  
Their small talk faded from D’Artagnan’s consciousness, he was unable to join in as the gears in his head slowed to a snail’s pace.   
“Could you tell me how you know my D’Artagnan, Monsieur Rochefort?” Constance tilted her head as she asked this, unwilling to third wheel her boyfriend’s guest.  
“Certainly, Mademoiselle. He caught my attention with his bad manners, and well I couldn’t just let him continue on like that. You could say that for now I have decided to tutor him in etiquette.” He explained as he smoothed his dark hair over one shoulder.   
“Oh! I see. I agree, I think he does have terrible manners. He is so confrontational, that is so like him. I have to say I am so eager to see progress!” She laughed, quickly building rapport with him.  
“Will you help him clean up as well? I think he was late for our date because he was taking so long trying to clean up all of this.” She continued, gesturing around them as the smell of D’Artagnan’s apartment was laden with the pungent bodily fluids.  
“Why, he had forgotten your date?” Rochefort’s posture changed and apparently took interest in this little tidbit.  
“Yes, Monsieur.” There was no anger in her voice, but she did turn to the stunned brunet all the same as Rochefort had done so; It seemed they both had expected D’Artagnan to account for himself.  
Rochefort silently strode to the cabinet on the other end of D’Artagnan’s bed in order to retrieve a fresh linen sheet.   
“I apologize but I cannot let you go onto your date with Mademoiselle Constance without getting through with another lesson to you.” Rochefort shook his head with utter disapproval before laying the sheet over the dirty mattress with a flourish. “I don’t want to ruin my clothes, but I must. Your manners are not only atrocious, but are inconvenient even to those you value.”   
Both were unsure of his intent, until the older man grasped the brunet’s wrist and effectively snapped him from his stupor.   
“What?” D’Artagnan tried to pry his hand away, but was in turn pulled further by the older man until he was against his body.   
“No, I-I can’t! I need to go to my date!” He squirmed in his grasp, looking now to Constance.   
She was confused, but there was no way the nice man she had met earlier would hurt him, right? He even said that he was putting in the time and effort to try to foster better manners in D’Artagnan, therefore there was no risk of physical harm - She reiterated the basis of this to herself mentally and squeezed her hand anxiously.  
The two men now lay on the mattress of the younger man, stomach to back as they faced the same direction.   
Despite the struggle from the younger man to escape from the older man’s grip, Rochefort was for a moment able to release his once again erecting penis from his breeches. It slapped against his clothed leg with a ‘flop’ and throbbed visibly as it hardened.   
Constance could only watch in disbelief, wringing her hands and moving her gaze now from her boyfriend to the older man below him.   
“Young man, you never told me you had a girlfriend. And furthermore, you forgot your date with her the next day. What else does this mean, than ‘I would rather fuck a strange older man tonight than have a date with my girlfriend the very next day?’” Rochefort’s words chilled D’Artagnan to his core; That must have been true then.   
Yes, he grew so intensely enamoured by Rochefort that he had no time left to think of Constance. This realization was to the young and tanned man, totally shocking yet hardly unexpected as he had been deliberating over this insecurity for some time.   
The older man then took this pause in struggling from the brunet to his advantage, and freed his growing testes from his breeches where they now could swell freely with seed as he became further aroused by the younger boy on top of him.  
“Constance, help me...” He had nothing left to say, but instead resumed his protests and writhed in Rochefort’s grip as he held his arms raised and against his taller body.   
His dick was now thick again like D’Artagnan’s arm at the elbow, and stuck out absurdly from Rochefort’s groin. It wobbled as it stood vertically, long enough to jutt out from between D’Artagnan’s legs and eclipse his own erection from underneath. The younger man could feel this against him, the heat, the scent, and it’s rhythmic pulsing driving him wild. All in front of the girl he adored, it was a horrible fear. The shame he felt was immense.  
The older girl looked on at the two, and after some time it started to slowly click in her mind that the blackish haired man had taken her boyfriend submissively the night before. Licking her lips which she had covered in rouge so carefully earlier when she was getting ready for her date with D’Artagnan, she had started to rest herself against the wall of her boyfriend’s apartment and rub herself through her dress.  
It felt bad, in the back of her mind. But all that mattered now was what was in front of her so the young woman felt no ounce of guilt. As much as she would hate having to explain that she liked watching them to her boyfriend later, Constance couldn’t help herself.  
And besides, the very same argument could be said of the tanned boy as well; His skinny penis was presently busy as it waved and tented out his shift, wholly excited from the older man. As time went on, you could even see a dark and wet spot forming at the tip of his unimpressively average tent.   
The fabric plastered to the underside of the younger man’s erection, being held there and teased from the older man restraining him below, the brunet couldn’t stifle his moans any more and yet he still begged.  
He felt completely emasculated, if he looked down he could see Rochefort’s dick from behind his still dwarf him in every dimension; Lengthwise it more than doubled his own length and was now occupied with frotting against him through his shift. It drooled precum generously, rhythmically timed with the hot pulsing and tensing of his masculine flesh. It’s girth could now be compared to that of his own calf and if you squinted one might mistake the entirety of D’Artagnan’s dick to be just a vein on Rochefort’s own. Completely unfortunate, just before meeting Rochefort D’Artagnan would not have considered himself small at all.   
It soon coated his cock and balls and even dripped down his thighs after seeping through the fabric of his sleeping shift; To be covered in the older man’s precum like this, D’Artagnan moaned at the thought while his own cock leaked freely and vigorously from the thought.  
“Coonnstaance…” The brunet begged his girlfriend, whipping his face over to her now. His plea was punctuated with gasps and moans from the pleasure of being with Rochefort, but the fear in his voice was obvious.   
“Help! Please! Help me!” He shouted between moans, it hurt to open his eyes.  
The blonde bit her lip and was unaware of her aroused expression. She felt her chest jolt with shame now directed at herself. The disconnect between her actions and her position as a bystander was gone now, and Constance was left with the reality of her decisions now in front of D’Artagnan. How could one make such disastrous choices when horny?  
She had spent the better part of three months taking things loving and easy with the tan boy from Gascony, and much of her day was consumed with maintaining her status. And it felt like in an instant, it was erased all by her own hand. In planning her future with D’Artagnan, she never would have let him see her like this.  
She leaned against the wall, having previously raised the layers of her green kirtle and shift to get an easier reach as she fingered herself greedily. Her face twisted with arousal and remained hopelessly pink, her hand which dared not stop for a heartbeat as she pleasured herself to her boyfriend’s predicament - It was unmistakable and yet it was so unexpected to see from Constance; She was always the first to urge for compassion and support. And now, she didn’t know what to say for herself.  
“Why aren’t you helping me?!” Once again, the brunet man’s groaning pleas cut right to her ears. He couldn’t believe what he was seeing. Sure, it was appealing but it was all the more worse knowing that the subject arousing her so much was certainly not himself.   
The younger man huffed at another humiliating realization; That this would indeed be the first time that his girlfriend had seen his cock in such a lewd display.   
Before meeting Rochefort, the younger man had fantasized endlessly about his first time with her, but that was hopelessly dashed now by the older man. Instead, the reality of it would be ‘that time D’Artagnan fucked by an older man with an enormous cock’... It left him feeling degraded and inferior wheras prior he was secure with himself and surely next to other men his size was nothing out of the ordinary. Again, the young gascon had come to the conclusion that Rochefort was the catalyst that created the downward spiral in his life.  
Still, as much as he felt shock and shame all the same he couldn’t deny that to be touched by the older man felt good, and in actuality it was his preference. Just yesterday, he embraced his length warmly and enjoyed every moment spent with Rochefort. Maybe, the reason for the stress was that his idyllic relationship with Constance was to be altered with her bearing witness to how his body now greeted the older man; His erection drooling like Pavlov’s dog at the thought of him.  
That must be it, the more he thought about it in those fleeting seconds the more the truth came into place. D’Artagnan enjoyed what he was doing to him, he just couldn’t believe the shame and as much as he felt the humiliation burning in his face he enjoyed every aspect of it.  
All these ideas raced through his mind and he ceased his writhing in the arms of the older man as he felt him start to slide his huge cock through his butthole. It was hard work, but the tip opened him up painfully and it slid in easy enough. Likely this was from the night before’s load still within D’Artagnan’s ass coupled with the fresh coat of precum from them both on his now four-foot-long shaft.   
He tossed his head back and moaned, their voices greeting each other mutually as Rochefort did the same in a further aggressive mode as he tried to muster up the strength to force it all the way inside of the younger man.   
“Constance…” He begged weakly for the last time, his eyes fluttering and his chest swimming with earnest love for the older man fucking him.  
D’Artagnan’s stomach had returned to it’s lean state under his shift. Probably all of the excitement had forced his body to more readily absorb the sperm of the older man remaining in his previously bloated stomach, but neither the difference in shape nor the excitement at the thought of Rochefort’s semen being broken down by his body as nutrition occurred to him in that moment; The younger man was too consumed with sensations.   
The brunet’s dick throbbed painfully and he felt like the pure arousal from Rochefort penetrating him forced an especially thick and continuous stream of precum from his cock which you could see twitching excitedly from under the tent in his shift.   
Constance’s hands clasped her boyfriend’s ankles loudly, she could stand it no more. The older man’s teasing was too cruel, but she could not bring herself to speak in order to complete her demand that he ravage the younger man this instant. Thus, this gesture must suffice as she set herself to aid the dark-haired man in restraining the gascon.  
He looked up after barely feeling her skin on his own over all his arousal. His eyes were dazed and clear as he looked to her own blank, hungry expression. Before the younger male could start his inquiry, Rochefort interrupted him promptly, and started to slide his massive penis through him faster.  
“Monsieur, you must apologize to your girlfriend.” His words were angry and choked from behind his gritted teeth.  
He could plainly see the pulsing bulge of Rochefort’s dick travelling up through his torso. It felt burning hot, and this fueled his gasps and frightened moans.  
With each thrust from the older man’s muscular hips, he could see that bulge go deeper and deeper into him.   
His girlfriend Constance could see it, too, and in turn the younger man became aware of the blonde tightening her hands around his ankles. What he did not see, however, was the further lewd sight of her rubbing her own hips in desperation against the frame of his bed. The blonde groaned from her frustrations, more than content with witnessing but also searching for some outlet or attendant for her wetness.  
Soon enough, the brunet felt like the cock inside of him would burst his ribs open. Rochefort had made decent progress in sliding all of his cock inside of D’Artagnan, and with each forceful thrust from the older man the bulge travelled through his torso and ended in his chest. If he had stood up, the younger man would hang as if he was impaled on the throbbing shaft; It was so deep inside of the other man.   
He shouted from the feeling of it inside of him. He could smell the musk of it, and feel every vein and horrible throbb from the older man’s pulsating cock in his chest.   
“You forgot your date with her! Apologize, you rude and insolent boy!” Rochefort’s dark hair fell astray into his face as he tilted his head forward to growl at him once again.  
The younger male was nearing his own orgasm by now, and could only gasp and accept his duty as the cocksleve of the older man. But, the urgency of his words and the fact that he knew his body could likely take no more that the older man could dole out motivated the tanned boy to reply.  
“I am sorry! Constance!” He cried, throwing his head forward as he spoke. His body and stretching insides writhed around the dark haired man’s cock.  
“Could you tell her the reason? A fine Mademoiselle such as herself deserves an explanation does she not?” He continued hoarsely, speeding up his thrusts into the younger man and relishing in the humiliating scene he was causing. The prying, the shameful honesty he hoped to extract from the tanned boy his balls slapped against so heavily… it was so enticing to the sadist.  
Well. it was difficult to say it. Beyond the horrible, full feeling in his chest from the older man’s huge dick inside of him, D’Artagnan felt a different sensation from the ignominy.   
“I was busy, with Monsieur Rochefort.” He shut his eyes and gasped weakly, unwilling to face Constance despite his obvious enjoyment.   
The older man behind him was relentless, it was unnecessarily cruel to force him to state his previous actions this way. Hearing this, seeing her boyfriend so tortured this way, Constance whined and groaned and dug her nails into D’Artagnan’s skin as she held him down for Rochefort.  
A complete sadist, his way with words drove them both up the wall.   
“Honestly! Monsieur, that cannot be the whole story.” The dark haired man’s blushing face was smug and he blinked slowly as he focused on fucking the younger man.   
“You must tell Mademoiselle Constance what we did, young man. Do not be rude to her; That is not an adequate excuse in the least.”   
Rochefort’s testes slapped wetly against D’Artagnan’s strained ass and sore balls. Now, it was likely that each bloated orb had swelled larger than his own head and brimming with hungry sperm which sloshed and churned grossly in his sack as it smacked against the younger man furiously.   
It was painful, and each strike was a grotesque, erotic reminder of the older man’s dominance over him, as his manhood outmatched D’Artagnan’s own absurdly.  
“I let him fuck me, I’m sorry Constance! I completely forgot about our date! It won’t happen again..!” The younger brunet’s chest heaved as he claimed his actions. Tossing his head back, drooling and sloppy. His hands searched for something to grasp, and his body burned with attraction. He laid himself to the complete mercy of Rochefort inside of him.  
At this point, she could no longer care. The numbing enamourment of seeing her boyfriend fucked so harshly by the strange man with the dark hair excited her far too greatly to formulate any anger towards him. There was nothing she would change about the situation, and presently withdrew her hand from her boyfriend in order to slide it back up her kirtle and start again at fingering herself to the sight of their sex.  
“Say, you would rather fuck a man old enough to be your father than have a chance with your girlfriend?” He gave his final tease, before slamming his pulsing cock into the younger man further. He felt it was as far as it could go, but Rochefort remained determined to ravage every inch of him.  
“Yes! It is all true! Too true!” The younger man was coming closer and closer to his orgasm, his mouth curling into an ‘O’ and he couldn’t help but keep his eyes squeezed shut. His dick bounced and twitched in time with his racing heartbeat, he could cum without touching it; The terrible pleasure Rochefort was giving him was more than enough to send him over the edge so perhaps one could infer that he had only lasted this long with him in this third round out of sheer stubbornness.   
The pressure in the gascon’s chest, beneath his ribs, it made him feel like he was going to puke. Rochefort’s cock pulsated and twitched incessantly inside of him and musky scent of his churning seed was unbearable.   
It seemed he had become too consumed in fucking him, as it was some minutes before the older man with the disheveled, waving hair could reply.  
The minutes were filled again with the repeated thrusting of his hips grinding against the brunet and following near immediately by the loud clap of his heavy balls against him. All the while, the older male gripped D’Artagnan fast to him.  
At some point, all three had lost track of it, he came under his shift. The weak sperm shot forcefully from his aching dick, ultimately ending in a gross and sticky clump on the inside of his dirty linen shift.   
“I appreciate your honesty, Monsieur.” Rochefort felt obliged to comment, and caressed his hand which he held still restrained against him as praise.  
Exhausted, D’Artagnan moaned and pissed over himself out of habit. Pain continued to shoot through his body, his arms ached from being held back for so long, his abdomen ached from being so full of the older man’s dick. The warm fluid streaked his front, and flowed from the tip of his softening dick without a second thought from the man; Only inklings of shame panged him as he tried to enjoy the afterglow of his third orgasm from Rochefort fucking him.  
Constance was disgusted by this, and gasped. However, she found the image of D’Artagnan lying in his own mess like that was undeniably cute. She licked her lips and pressed on her clit teasingly, watching the yellow fluids stain his shift more and more as he lay panting around the bulge of the dark haired man’s penis still buried inside of him.  
Her fingers collected her wetness from her hole, scooping it and then spreading it around her clit in one motion. She moaned with delight to herself, rubbing herself playfully.   
Behind him, Rochefort had yet to cum. The hypnotic, animalistic motion of his hips fucking the younger man urged it further along, though. Before he knew it he could feel the throbbing of his penis grow more desperate as it thickened and slid in and out of the brunet more fervently.  
His hairy testes with their heavy musk let out an especially loud gurgle before releasing his seed with torrential force.  
It instantly filled the empty space in D’Artagnan’s belly and he bloated again absurdly. Inside of him, it felt like warm gelatin slowly filling him up. He moaned contently and wished he could spread his hands over the bloated flesh, feeling the warmth of Rochefort’s fertile seed inside of him even from the outside.   
The man with this dark hair flowing over his eyes messily released the younger man and started to slide his shaft which was thicker than his own calf muscle out of him. Still, it pulsed and twitched wildly as it continued to spray his load. The pungent scent of it filled the brunet’s apartment in an instant, the more disgusting and animal part of the man’s brain was delighted by this fact; It relished in the idea that his masculine odor marked D’Artagnan now as his own personal cocksleeve.  
The semen flowed forcefully from his dick, hitting the ceiling of the younger man’s apartment with ease.   
Constance remained in awe of the moment, and continued absentmindedly fingering herself, her other hand still gripping the ankle of her writhing, ravaged boyfriend. She had felt her time encroaching and sped up her fingers. Thus, she brought herself to her own orgasm quickly enough. The blonde squeezed and fondled herself after the fact, panting and continuing to stare at her boyfriend’s cum-bloated stomach under his dirty shift as he lay before her.  
Rochefort had began to shift away, and slide out from underneath D’Artagnan as his dick fell against his hairy thighs with a wet slap.   
His head was swimming, he felt like he could feel the older man’s sperm swimming around vigorously inside of him. His face, his body, it all felt hot and almost feverish. D’Artagnan’s eyes remained closed as he moaned weakly, now lying on his own still filthy bed in his still dirty shift which he had soiled once again.  
“Young man, I hope you had learned your lesson.” Rochefort hummed to himself haughtily, cleaning himself up but still planning to have some fun with this gascon and his little girlfriend, too.  
He could hear the words through his clouded thoughts, but he felt helpless to take any action.  
“I am confident he will learn his manners in time, Mademoiselle. He is still a work in progress you must understand.” The dark haired man stood tall next to Constance as he spoke to her.  
She took in a deep breath, smoothing her kirtle nervously before turning to the stranger that had just fucked her boyfriend. That’s right, she had a rational conversation with this man just before the fact.  
Smiling, the blonde nodded in agreement. “Thank you, Monsieur. I can see how your, uh, lessons can be effective. I think I needed to see it at work, too.” She laughed at the euphemism, bowing politely to the much taller man.   
Why, it would have been quite awkward to explain that Rochefort did not take these actions as a euphemism, and instead believed with conviction that D’Artagnan needed them to atone for his brash disregard of etiquette; It was just the type of person the dark haired Rochefort was.  
Instead, he nodded likewise, and returned his attention to the brunet on the bed.  
“Monsieur, please. Show your girlfriend your hole. I would like for her to witness the extent of your punishment.” The older man stroked his pointed beard and gestured for him.  
Astonishingly, he obeyed doggedly. D’Artagnan clambered onto his hands and knees, and spread his cheeks for Constance to see the gaping, creamy mess that was left.  
“Good. It looks like you will not forget that you cannot be late to appointments, now.” Rochefort grinned, still stroking his beard, as he peeked to Constance.   
The sight of her boyfriend like this was pitiful, it was a strange insight to see him as the well-trained submissive of a strange man he had met only in passing. And yet, she liked it.   
The dark haired man’s voice brought her out of her thoughts one last time.  
“Monsieur D’Artagnan. Repeat after me: I will not be late.” He wanted to drive the point home.  
“I will not be late, Monsieur!’ D’Artagnan continued, even as the thick drops of Rochefort’s sperm rolled down the backs of his thighs messily.

**Author's Note:**

> please let me know what you think! and let me know anything else you would like to see!


End file.
